Bucket
'Buckets are key tools used for cleaning up blood or soaking a corpse. ' They are located all around the school including the first floor female bathroom, the rooftop, and beside the incinerator. The player is able to run and carry one everywhere. Homicide When killing someone with a weapon, they will spill blood on the ground and on the player's uniform. Less will spill if you are wearing Low Leg Panties. A corpse will leave blood it is dragged (except for certain areas which will be fixed), until it runs out after a couple of feet. Use a bucket and a mop to clean up the stains or else a School Atmosphere drop will occur. The more blood that is mopped up and put into a bucket, the bloodier the water will get. New Uniforms and Framing cleaning up blood.]] Without the panty buff, one corpse is enough to make bloody water. The player either can dispose of the bloody water through a sink (and refill with clean water), or use it to dump blood on a student from the rooftop. Kokona will stand before the school entrance on the phone at 7:30 AM on the phone. If blood or water is dumped on her, she will freak out and go change in the Shower Room. Her locker will then be open to steal a uniform. In future updates, bloody clothes can be used for framing a rival. When she changes her clothes after being bloodied, the police will think that the rival killed a student. Eletrocution There are large stacks of buckets in the first floor bathroom that you are able to stand on. While Kokona is using the bathroom, Yandere-chan can dump water on her as a prank. To do so she must unscrew the cover of the lightswitch with a screwdriver, climb the tower of buckets, and pour a bucket of water (or blood) onto Kokona. Kokona will become soaking wet and will try to turn the lights back on. Since she is soaking wet, gripping a metal object, and reaching for something with an electric current running through it, she will get electrocuted and die. Trivia *In high School Atmosphere, students will overlook a bloody bucket. Once Atmosphere drops to 66%, it will be reputation damaging. Under 34%, it might become incriminating and alarming. Since it's not a fully functioning feature yet everyone will always overlook the bloody buckets. https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643570057100922880 *Before the June 16th, 2015 Update, water could not get bloody. *There's only one model for the bucket: blue and oval shaped. *Without mods, Kokona Haruka is the only person to break paths and go to places that will allow the player to dump stuff on her. *Currently, male students don't react to being hit with water or blood. *The water will turn into blood if you press the "B" button using debug controls while carrying a bucket. This will affect all buckets with water anywhere on school grounds. *Buckets are highlighted in cyan when Yandere Vision is activated. *As of the August 26th, 2015 Update, if a student sees a corpse while she is wet with water, she decides that she doesn't care about drying off, and flees the school. *A bloodied student will not react if they saw Yandere-chan taking photos of them because they would expect that sort of thing to happen to anyone seen covered in blood, so they wouldn't react very much. This technique can be used to frame people in the future updates. https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637354964721885184 Gallery BloodyStudent.png|Bloody Kokona WetKokona.png|Wet Kokona Bloodywater.png|Slightly bloody water YandereDumping.png|Yandere-chan dumping blood YandereDumping2.png|Yandere-chan dumping water Blood from the sky.png|Nov 1st, 2015 with blood from the sky. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Incriminating Evidence Category:Disposal